Kagome wouldn't say that!
by milky1way
Summary: Okay I tried to make it seem like another episode of Inuyasha but seriously I couldn't because I'm not that good. Short story someone kidnaps Kagome, impersonates her, and tries to confess their love for Sango in her body! Not her real body! Anyway R&R!


**_I know God another story from this crazy 'never finishes a good story' lady, but I just can't help it, and I can't make any promises! So I hope you like it!  
I wanted to read a really good Sango/Kagome story so I found one and read it. Also I made this one just to keep my brain working! Peace. R&R_**

**_Title: Kagome wouldn't say that! (Is that a predictable title? Tell me in a review!)_**

**_Disclaimer: No matter what anyone tells you; I don't own this. Its own by a guy who I can't even spell the name of!_**

"Sango, I'm sorry, but I don't love Inuyasha...I love you and I can't...no I don't want to stop feeling this way. Do you understand?"asked Kagome. Sango watched the girl apprehensively. The wind was blowing Kagome's skirt around . Sango signed heavily knowing that this was why Kagome had been acting weird around her all day.

"But Kagome, in this feudal era the people don't accept those kind of people. We could never live freely here, and I can't cross over to your time period...So I don't think we should start this, whatever it is." She said trying to not say what she really thought knowing it would only hurt her more.

"Who cares whether they accept us or not, Sango. We could live in a forest or in the mountains! I don't care, I love you and don't want to be without you." said Kagome leaning towards her. Her beautiful dark hair fluttered freely around her face, and covering up her eyes. Kagome didn't bother to push the strands away/

"Kagome, this this just isn't right. I can't do this... and besides.. I-I love Miroku and I have already promised myself to him. Look I'm sorry but I just don't feel the same way, I mean you're my best friend and I would never intentionally hurt you, ever. But I also don't want to hurt you by lying to you to make you feel better. I'm sorry Kagome." said Sango more bravely than she felt. Sango tried to avoid her eyes knowing how much pain she was causing her if what Kagome had said was really true.

"I I don't know what to say. I thought you would feel the same way but I guess not. I'm sorry too Sango, I thought you would love me, but now I can't see you everyday knowing your w/ somebody else or or you don't care one damn about me. I'll just have to kill you. I just have to teach you a lesson; never mess around with somebody's heart." said Kagome strangely. Kagome was staring now blankly at Sango. Sango backed away slowly not wanting to provoke Kagome to do something she would regret.

"Wha-what are you talking about Kagome? Kill me? You? You forget that I am a demon slayer and could take you down if necessary. I don't want to because I know you are just hurt by my decision,so just calm down okay? I do love you with all my heart but only as it should be; as my friend." Sango said standing her ground firmly as she got angrier.

"No, no you never loved me. Oh and I'm not that stupid; I know you're a demon slayer (its kind of hard not to notice a person training when your in love with them)" replied Kagome. She had her hands at her sides, looking as if they were having a normal conversation. But this was not a normal conversation; for them at least.

"Kagome, this is going too far, and I'm honestly tired of your sick games. I don't want to ever talk to you again, and I think Inuyasha should know that I no longer feel safe with you. So it be impossible to stay here." said Sango not wanting to even trust the words that were coming out of her own mouth. How had it come this far?

"Oh, Inuyasha already knows." said Kagome cryptically.

"What? What do you mean 'he already knows'? He knows that your crazy?!" shouted Sango. She was getting scared at how casual Kagome was acting. 'This can't be really happening,' she thought panicking.  
'If it is this would mean the end of their friendship, she would have to leave the group since Kagome was here first.' She thought obviously crazed.

"Hmp...If he did he would've been found a way to break the beads that I control him with. Too bad he didn't figure it out sooner? Isn't that right Inuyasha?" said Kagome. Kagome lifted up her hand and pointed behind a tree where Inuyasha emerged from. Sango hadn't even seen him. He was struggling like he was tied together. So this was all Kagome's plan. 'No this can't be Kagome.' a voice said in the back of her mind. 'Who is it than?'

"Sango.. I tried to warn you but she has complete control over me and you need to escape before-" said Inuyasha. He was breathing hard and had scratches all over himself. His cloths were torn and she could see the beads on his neck. They were usually dark green but now for some odd reason the were pitch black.

"Silence! You are even a lame excuse for a half-demon!" interuppted Kagome mockingly. That definitely wasn't Kagome speaking.

Shocked Sango stared at this completely different person she once called Kagome. Love really does make you crazy, no matter what time period you live in. she thought. Kagome didn't love her though she loved Inuyasha. Right? Sango thought. Kagome stood as still as before. She had to get to the bottom of this, now.

"Inuyasha, don't listen to her! I don't think this is the real Kagome!" she suddenly shouted to him.

"What? Of course it is! Only Kagome can control me Sango with the beads, you know that!" He yelled, annoyed at her.

"No! I don't know how she's doing it but this isn't Kagome, Inuyasha! Kagome would never say those things and you know it! Don't believe a word she says, okay?!"

Maniacal laughter erupted from Kagome or who looked like her.; her voice changed into an evil deep throated voice.

"So you are bright aren't you Demon-hunter Sango? No, no, I am not the weak human girl you call Kagome. I have hidden the girl in hopes of getting what I truly want from you." It was a male's voice and it looked all strang with this deep voice coming from Kagome's small body.  
Sango stood on guard as she glared at the demon who had took Kagome to accomplish his own selfish goals.

"Kagome? You have taken Kagome where is she you ugly despicable demon!" Inuyasha yelled all of a sudden. He was still struggling to break from the black beads around his neck.

"Ha ha ha! You are bossing me around, half-demon Inuyasha?! A mere half demon like you giving me orders? My name is Demon Bekuya and I am not afraid of any mere half demon. Kagome is not going to be harmed Sango, that is unless I don't get what I want!" As the Demon spoke his form changed considerably, you could say. The replica of Kagome's body ripped apart as he came out. It was a warrior monkey from a clan that she didn't recognize. He was dressed in all black; his sword gleaming dangerous silver from his side. Sango quickly stepped back as he rose up from the ground to stare into her eyes. He was completely hairy and smelled pretty bad from here.

What is it exactly that you want? Sango said, holding her weapon close ready to attack him at anytime. But first she had to stole him.

"I, Demon Bekuya of the clan of monk monkeys am wanting a mate, and my eyes are fond of your bravery and courage. Those are things I see favourable in a mate and you are perfect. I want you as my mate Demon slayer Sango. If you do not accept than the real Kagome will suffer the most painful death." He smirked and Sango flinched at the ugliness of him.

He's like a monkey, and he wants me to be his mate? I don't know if Kagome can save herself because I am not marrying a monkey; for anyone! Sango thought knowing she still had to figure out a way to save Kagome. Chances that she get up and save herself was zero percent to none.

**_Prepare for more, dun, dun, dun! I know lame but please review!_**


End file.
